College Summer
by ronelm2000
Summary: Yutaka invited everyone, including Konata, Miyuki, Kagami, Tsukasa, the teachers, and her 2nd and 3rd year friends with a day at the beach. Things turned out a bit different for her new friend, Izumi Wakase. Challenge no. 2 Fic of Mostly Lucky Star Forum.


**Author Notes:**

Ok this is actually a record breaker of every scale I could think of...

1st, this is my first challenge fic.

2nd, this is my first one-shot.

3rd, this is most probably the first ever fanfic that has Wakase Izumi in it...(I've searched around 10 pages of Lucky Star and found no Izumi Wakase.)

**Disclaimer:  
**All rights reserved to Lucky Star's author, Kagami Yoshimizu.=D

**Caution:**  
The character description of Izumi Wakase may be OOC from the one depicted in the manga, as I have not yet read Lucky Star Volume 7, but rather just based its personality upon a partially translated Lucky Star Character Guide. (I do not read Japanese)

* * *

"Oh onee-chan! Thanks for accepting my offer!" Yutaka said as she looks upon Konata (now in college), who just came out of the house after picking up a few items in her old room, which is still as ever full of anime goodies.

"Oh, don't mention it Yuu-chan...besides..." Konata's face turned gloomy and turned around. "At least I can escape my hell college duties."

"Sigh, Konata...can't change, can you?" Kagami shouted as she, Tsukasa, and Miyuki is seen in the streets of Konata's neighborhood walking towards Yui's car. One can easily imagine them in a MacArthur "I've return" scene.

"Hey, Yuu-chan!" Tsukasa merrily greeted her.

"Oh! Tsukasa-sempai, Kagami-sempai, and Miyuki-sempai." Yutaka smiled, showing joy as her invitations to Kagami, Tsukasa, and Miyuki were also accepted.

"So...onee-chan? How is it in college?" Yutaka asked while Konata was in the family car, waiting for Sojiro, Yui, and her classmates.

"Well...it's kinda hard." Konata said.

"Hard?" Yutaka questioned Konata's claim.

"Sure...for her it's hard. So, I heard from Ms. Kuroi that you were online in her net game for 24 hours straight." Kagami spoiled Konata's attempts to hide her actions.

"Busted." Konata could only say as she bowed her head in defeat.

* * *

"They're taking longer...I wonder if Minami-chan has already met up with Izumi-chan." Yutaka said.

"Eh? Izumi-chan? I have a sibling or something?" Konata said, her eyes as small as a dot. "Well, I guess with me not looking at dad around as I used to I might not be too surprised."

"You're worse than your father." Kagami said in response.

"Oh no! No! It's actually classmate of mine. Her name is Izumi Wakase." Yutaka explained. "Oh there they are!"

"Hey! Yutaka-chan!" Izumi Wakase shouted over to meet up with Yutaka, and afterwards ran to the car. "Oh who are they? Your relatives?"

"Oh! These are our sempais who graduated from last year, my onee-san, Konata Izumi, Kagami Hiiragi, Tsukasa Hiiragi, and Miyuki Takara." Yutaka explained.

"Oh! So very nice to meet you, Izumi-sempai, Tsukasa Hiiragi-sempai and Kagami Hiiragi-sempai, and Takara-sempai." Izumi said as the red-eyed long-haired girl fixed her short clip in each of her side bangs before bowing in a polite manner. "You wouldn't mind calling you Konata-sempai, Tsukasa-sempai, and Kagami-sempai, and Miyuki-sempai, would you?"

"Oh that's alright." Konata nodded. "Isn't it Miyuki?"

"Oh, sure." Miyuki agreed. "Well how about Kagami and Tsukasa?"

"Tsukasa...sempai...!" Tsukasa started shaking. "I'm being...called...sempai!"

"Hey, Tsukasa...it's just honorifics..." Kagami said, shaking Tsukasa's shoulder.

"Tsukasa, you're the same as ever." Konata said.

"This, here, is our class president!" Hiyori declared to the 4 college students.

"Wow, I didn't expect that." Konata responded.

"Eh?" Izumi blushed for a while. "I'm not sure if I would be happy or sad with that comment of yours Konata-sempai."

"Sorry to burst your conversation, but isn't this fun, Konata? We'll get to get together again!" Patricia asked, bringing in her sort-of-like a tourist's luggage (both in size – outside and inside – and in form).

"Yeah, sure it does, but don't you think it's a little too odd...I haven't got a single boyfriend, even in my college years." Konata facial expression turned to that of doom and despair. "Kagami, Tsukasa, Miyuki...I really hope you're in better shape than I am."

"Sorry to get your hopes up Konata but I'm pretty much in your situation...although," Kagami said, placing her hands in Konata's head. "I'm pretty sure nobody would ever get you especially as you look more of a child than an adult. (both inside and outside for that matter)"

"GYAAH! That's not very nice." Konata snapped.

"So Miyuki, Tsukasa, do you have a boyfriend?" Konata said, hoping at least one of them has a boyfriend.

"Sadly, I don't have one." Miyuki said. "Sorry if I didn't reach your expectations."

"I don't have a boyfriend as well..." Tsukasa blushed as she said, "Why are you asking this, Kona-chan?"

"No! How can we be appealing to the audience if we don't have boyfriends!" Konata exclaimed.

"Okay, you're totally out of your mind..." Kagami said. "Like we have one."

Izumi smiled as she looked upon Konata's eyes, and with it eyes that she herself couldn't explain, and as Konata too stared in her eyes, she finally said:

"You're an otaku, aren't you?" Konata whispered to Izumi bluntly.

"W-Wha?" Izumi's pupils shrinked, surprised at how right she was and how she found it so quickly. "But how did you...?"

"I know one when I see one!" Konata replied.

"Please don't tell anyone about this!" Izumi begged. "Hiyorin knowing it was already enough..."

"Oh I won't..." Konata smiled. "I do wonder how you can come with us and not be suspected as an otaku..."

"That's sometimes what I worry about, you know?" Izumi reasoned. "It's a good thing I'm using Yutaka as a cover-up."

"OH! Sneaky are you?" Konata grinned, looking at Minami and Yutaka.

"No! No! No! I'm not what you think I am!" Izumi said.

"Oh? What did you think I thought of you, eh?" Konata said, making a sinister face.

Kagami finally went in and said, "That's enough torturing, Konata," seeing Izumi getting traumatized from afar.

"So...will Ayano and Misao be coming?" Konata asked.

"They said they're going their own way to the destination." Tsukasa said, reading aloud a recent text from Ayano.

"Well, what are we waiting for?" Konata said impatiently.

"Well we're kinda waiting for Nanako-san and your dad, Konata, so stop blabbering..." Kagami said. "Look, she's coming already."

In the scene, two cars were steadily making their appearance from the horizon, and as the cars stopped in front of the gang, everyone was finally able to notice the drivers and passengers.

"Oh, who's with her?" Konata asked.

"That's...Ms. Sakuraba and Ms. Amahara!" Kagami exclaimed.

"Oh, Minami-chan...it's the school nurse, Ms. Fuyuki Amahara." Yutaka happily said.

"Oh, it's Kou-chan!" Konata smiled. "This will be fun."

"Umm...Kagami Hiiragi-san?" Yutaka asked. "Who's Ms. Sakuraba?"

"Ms. Hikari Sakubara was my homeroom teacher the whole time I wasn't with Konata and Tsukasa. Let's just say she's unusual for her personality."

"I heard from Nanako here that you're going to the beach." Ms. Fuyuki said. "We'd be glad if we can come with you all."

"Like I said, any friend of my friend Nanako-san here is my friend!" Konata smiled.

"What the? WHAT THE HECK ARE YOU SAYING KONATA!" Kagami whispered.

"What?" Konata responded. "We'll have more of the guys' attention if we bring her along."

"Well...I guess so..." Kagami seemed to agree. "Like Ms, Sakuraba over there...she's more like a guy than a woman (in heart) if you ask me."

"Wow...it's like everybody's on vacation..." Konata smiled. "Now, where's dad?"

"I'm right behind you." Sojiro Izumi's words struck Konata, surprised he was even able to sneak up on her on her back.

"Dad...Please don't do something as to get caught by the cops." Konata sighed.

"No need to worry, Konata." Sojiro said in response.

"Dad, When you say 'don't worry' that's when I worry the most. ." Konata further proclaimed.

Setting aside the additional preparations the gang had to do for the 8 am departure, in the end there were 3 cars...the first one being a blue Subaru Vivio RX-R, whose contents (why am I treating the girls like cereal?) are Konata, Izumi, Hiyori in the second row, and Sojiro and Yui Narumi in the front. Nanako's grey 3rd generation Wagon R was supposedly enough for her, but due to Nanako's terrible routing, Miyuki had a special place in the front seat, while Tsukasa and Kagami took their places in the second row. Finally, Ms. Hikaru Sakuraba's Red Toyota Revo car contains Ms. Fuyuki Amahara at the other front seat and Minami and Yutaka at the second row, and Kou and Patricia at the back.

(And if you are wondering how Ms. Hikaru, being just a bit taller than Konata, can push the pedals, don't ask me...I don't know either.)

"So...do you know of Izumi's little secret already, Konata?" Hiyori asked.

"She's pretty easy to detect." Konata reasoned.

"Detect?" Hiyori asked. "I had to see him in a shopping's spree to tell if she's an otaku! How'd you do that?"

"It's in the eye, Hiyorin." Konata explained. "Anyways, stop looking at me like that! Look at Yui-neesan! How I actually miss her wild driving skills for a while. Look..."

Konata played the song _Hyper (Infinite) Lation_ in her cellphone (which can in fact play mp3 songs) and Konata suddenly threw car-sickness medicine to everyone.

"Quick!" Konata exclaimed. "Let's rev it up, Yui-neesan!"

"WAH!" Izumi exclaimed, just after drinking the tablet quick and when the melody of the song finally started. Nanako and Hikaru both watched as Yui Narumi's car accelerated to an unbelievable 130 km/hr in 5 seconds. "This kind of car shouldn't contain this kind of speed!"

"What the?" Hikaru exclaimed. "Oh no you don't!"

Fuyuki's Totoya Revo started accelerating almost at the same rate as the Subaru Vivio, leaving poor Nanako behind.

"Oh damn...it's happening all over again!" Nanako commented to herself. "You better use that big head of yours to get us a shortcut to the beach."

"Oh no worry Nanako-sensei. I've already plotted our shortcut course there." Miyuki smiled, much to Tsukasa and Kagami's relief.

* * *

"Wow...we're pretty early."

"Misa-chan...I guess you're right."

Ayano and Misao were scouting the area for an inn to stay as they, through the family car, went to the supposed destination, the beach. The bright sun burned as hot as it has always been, making a typical 9:00 am in the beach half as hot as a desert in summer. Various inns and stores surround the side against the beach. Suddenly and without warning, two cars almost literally flew past the family car, creating a very powerful swish sound in the air, and as the blue car made a e-brake U-turn, almost hitting the Revo with a difference of around 1 cm, the two rampaging cars finally stopped.

"That was ugly." Konata said, almost vomiting.

"Next time, Konata-sempai...don't do something too dangerous for us." Izumi agreed.

"Imagine that. That's what race driving feels like?" Hiyori asked, almost unaffected by Yui-neesan's driving.

Meanwhile in the Red Revo...

"WOOOH! Now that's what I call a race!" Kou exclaimed.

"That, Kou-chan-sempai, I can truly agree, good job, Sakuraba-san!" Patricia said.

"Minami-chan...I'm getting sick." the weak Yutaka said.

"..."

Minami Iwasaki couldn't say a word anymore, as she was a bit sick herself.

"Shut up and get off the car," Ms. Hikaru exclaimed.

"Oh don't be so rude, Hikaru-sensei..." Ms. Fuyuki sweetly replied. "Here, Kobayakawa-san and Minami-san...these are medicine for car-sickness..."

_Are these teachers made for each other?_ - Patricia.

"You know...they make a pretty cool couple..." Kou commented.

"Have to agree with there, Kou-chan-sempai!" Patricia's high-pitched voice partially showed agreement.

Just as everyone involved was recovering from their trauma in Ms. Hikaru and Yui Narumi's car, Ms. Kuroi's car was seen from the distance, and Ms. Kuroi finally said:

"Finally we're here!"

* * *

"Hiya! Chaaaarge!" Konata shouted.

"Look, Konata, you're not a kid." Kagami commented. "Oh! Let me rephrase that...you are."

Everyone charged for the ocean as everyone, except the Miyuki and the adults who kept their distance watching over the other girls at the beach, charged to the ocean.

_It's a dream come true!_ - Sojiro.

"So...Konata," Kagami tried asking Konata, whilst they were 'hanging out' with everybody else . "With your course and all...so you're pursuing your dad's career eh?"

"Well, I don't know where to go anyway..." Konata reasoned. "Besides, how did you think I got all that money to pay for every manga in my shelves?"

"Hey Miyuki, Nanako-san!" Konata shouted over to the sandy beach where Miyuki and Ms. Kuroi were just staring at the water. "Let's go to there and make some sand castles!"

"Sigh...Konata...you sure are still childish...almost nothing has changed." Kagami said, almost drowning herself in the salty waters due to skyrocketing stress.

Still, she forced herself to watch Konata make a fool of herself.

* * *

"Hey, Hikage-chan..." Hinata Miyakawa was driving a red mini-car through a tunnel, and a dark one in fact.

"Huh...onee-chan?"

"Do you remember this place?" Hinata asked the question as the car stepped out into the light, with the bright sun contrasting the blue sky in such a beautiful combination.

"I don't think so onee-chan..." Hinata said, looking at the surroundings.

"Oh my! You're getting more and more forgetful than I am, Hikage-san!" Hinata obviously recognized the scent of the air and the sound of children splashing water on each other in the distance.

"Oh no! Isn't this...?"

"Yes it is."

It was a place full of memories.  
It was a place where the Moe Evangelist, Hinata Miyakawa, had some pretty interesting stories.  
It was a a special place where everything unexpected can happen.

And that includes Konata and the others being at that same place.

* * *

"Hey, Tsukasa, Nanako-san, Miyuki-san, check out this sandcastle I made!" Konata declared.

"K-Kona-chan! _Sugoi!_ [Amazing!]" Tsukasa responded, looking at the sandcastle which very much resembles Peach's castle in Mario DS/64.

"Woah Konata!" Kagami, too, was dumbfounded by the amazing detail of the the castle.

"Wow, that's...pretty good on you, Konata." Nanako said. "Didn't know you had it in you."

"It is possible that Konata learned to prioritize details in one of her college classes." Miyuki noted with a voice similar to a girl reading the encyclopedia.

"Konata? Impossible!" Kagami exclaimed.

Konata simply grinned in-front of Kagamin, confirming a seemingly impossible statement made by Miyuki.

"Hey...is that..?" Konata noticed a speckle of black in the midst of the pale yellow sand, and started to dig through.

"Oh no...Konata...what the hell are you thinking this time?" Kagami asked with pessimism.

"GAAASSPPP!" Konata exclaimed as she pulls out a black object above the digging site. "It's a treasure chest!"

"Treasure Chest?" Tsukasa said. "It looks more like a box to me."

"Well, it's black...so I don't know." Kagami said.

"I say it's a Treasure Chest!" Nanako raised her index finger in the air. "Now let's open that thing!"

"No! No! No!" Konata's eyes were sneaky. "It might be a trap! What if it released some poison inside!"

"This ain't anime." Kagami side-commented.

"Well, we could ask everyone else..." Miyuki suggested.

"Great idea, Miyuki-san!" Konata said.

* * *

"Hey, kiddo, what do you have there?" Sojiro asked.

"Isn't it obvious dad?" Konata said. "It's a treasure chest."

"Well...it's too small to be a treasure chest." Sojiro said, referring to the safebox-like size of the thing. "It's more like a box I say...probably to keep something important inside."

"Wow, a treasure chest huh?" Izumi said, looking at the chest with curiosity. "Hey, Patty? Isn't it similar to the Treasure Chest that Link always finds?"

"You're right there, Wakase-chan!" Patricia responded with optimism. "It may as well have lots of toffee inside."

"T-Toffee?" Yutaka asked.

"Yep...Toffee." Patricia confirmed.

Moments of silence passed before Misao offered her theory on the contents of the treasure chest.

"Maybe it's one of those treasure chests dug by pirates!" Misao said.

_That's Misa-chan! As simple-minded as ever._ - Ayano.

"Maybe it's inside is a scroll that'll give you some sort of magical power." Kou suggested.

"Can you otakus be a little more serious?" Kagami asked. "Well, Izumi-chan...don't be like them, got it?"

Izumi Wakase's confidence dropped to a full 0. What can she do? Stuck between defending the otakus and not being attacked by the otaku-directed assaults of the great (soon-to-be) tsundere Kagami Hiiragi.

"W-Well...let's just get along together, right, Kagami-sempai?" Izumi said, trying her best to be as calm as she can, just like in those situations she always face when Yutaka ends up being teased upon all-over again, Izumi is always there to "drive them off" with kind words.

"You're right, Izumi-chan." Kagami said. "Well...I say it's just some useless trash that caught Konata's attention."

"My guess...it's a lost item of someone." Ms. Hikari looked at the treasure chest. "Anyway, we wouldn't care about it unless it contains like...a 100 million yen."

"Well, Yuki-chan? What do you think? It seems everyone's almost run out of ideas..." Tsukasa turned to Miyuki.

"There is a possibility it might be something someone left..." Miyuki said. "Either because the person got bored with it or left it there with a purpose, I think that we should let the artifact be."

"That's our detective Miyuki-sama!" Konata proclaimed.

"Wow, it seems reasonable enough..." Hiyori responded.

"But what if there's something valuable inside?" Yutaka asked.

"You know you're also right, Yuu-chan." Konata said.

"Then just do it! We're kinda burning our backs in the heat because of you, you know!" Kagami shouted.

"Alright already!" Konata hesitated for a few seconds, and then tried opening the treasure chest.

"It's locked." Konata sighed.

"Oh my, it's my favorite customer, Izumi-san!"

A voice resonated from the back of the side where the whole gang was looking at the treasure chest. It was Hinata Miyakawa's voice.

Kagami turned back, and looking at the pink-haired meganneko, she said, "Oh, it's the clerk from Gamers."

"Oh, Miyakawa-san, it's great to see you in a time like this." Konata said as she turned around. "And oh is that your little sister?"

"Yes," Hinata replied. "Well, I was looking around for my black treasure chest which I dug around here..."

"Black treasure chest?" Konata said. "You mean that one?"

Konata pointed at the peculiar black almost worn-out, yet locked treasure chest.

"Yes! There it is!" Hinata happily said, much to the dismay of Hikage, who was behind her excited sister.

"Hey there!" Kagami called on to the cute blue haired girl who's a bit smaller than Yutaka.

"Oh, it's you." Hikage responded. "I saw you once...I just don't remember when exactly. You had that particular 'I-hate-yet-love-otakus' look I couldn't explain."

Kagami's eye twitched in response, speechless, Konata whispered to Hikage, "She's a tsundere, that's what!"

"Why you little...! What the heck are you saying to this innocent girl over here?" Kagami rushed to Konata, her eyes as sinister as hell.

Meanwhile, Hinata took out a small key from one of her pockets and inserted it in the key slot of the treasure chest, and as she opened the treasure chest, surprise was waiting for everyone.

"W-What is that?" Izumi Wakase asked.

"That's...that was my first doujinshi...and my first manga." Hinata smiled. "Oh how I remember it like it was yesterday...

"It was the day my onee-chan, Hikage, was born. I was there in the beach, merrily minding my own work with my part-time job cleaning the beach...it was when I found a certain book in the middle of the scenery. Alas! It was...a doujinshi...

"I was curious...well, my oh my, my heart always wells up when I see my time capsule. It was this certain doujinshi and manga that made my heart entangled to manga and doujinshi forever."

"Wow...this is why girls are so over-dramatic." Ms. Hikaru commented.

"But, Hikaru, aren't you a girl too?" Ms. Fuyuki replied.

* * *

_So in the end, after all that commotion, after all that Konata and Kou's talk about games and manga while eating almost spoiled curry...it was already time..._ - Izumi Wakase

"Sorry we couldn't stay any longer..." Kagami said.

"Oh that's fine...You need to go back, you know." Izumi replied.

"Yeah, Kagami-sempai. Thanks so much you had the time with us!" Yutaka showed her utmost appreciation.

"Well, shouldn't we be going now?" Ms. Nanako said.

"_Love is such a sweet illusion..._"

"Huh?" Izumi turned around, seeing Konata (who was singing...) walk slowly to her in a peculiar manner. For one thing, she has a PSP in her hand, and she looked more like a computer geek with squarish glasses.

"Way to go, Konata-san!" Patricia said, giving her a thumbs up.

"Way to ruin the scene, Konata." Kagami said in a low voice.

"Oh...don't mention it..." Konata replied.

"Well, then, are we going or are we going?" Ms. Hikaru asked, a bit annoyed by the delays.

* * *

_Well, Konata's one unique fellow I say...she's quite an otaku that even I can't comprehend. Kagami's the tsundere type, that's for sure...while Miyuki's the smart one. I don't know about Tsukasa though. When Patty said she was great chef and natural airhead, I wouldn't know anyway. In the end, they all had to leave with Nanako-san...sigh._ - Izumi.

"Hey Wakase-san? What exactly are you thinking there?" Patricia interrupted Izumi's deep thoughts while she was looking through the window of Ms. Hikaru's car.

"Oh nothing...It's just..." Izumi hesitated for a moment. "You sure are lucky you get to know those sempais you know. I didn't even get to know them...not until this time."

"Well, you could work at the cosplay cafe I work at once in a while and meet her there."

"No way. No way!" Izumi shook her head repeatedly.

"I knew you'd say that." Patricia smiled. "Look! It's a Lilpri poster!"

"Where? Where?" Izumi's eyes sparkled as she looked at where Patricia was pointing at, only to be lured in Patricia's trap: she held Izumi's blouse (I didn't mention she was wearing one) and revealed her panties.

"Oh...wow...Pink polka dots!"

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"


End file.
